Watching you
by RavenofAvalon
Summary: This is your typical new girl in town story. SO i'm just going with the flow on this story as i do in all my stories. Contains some Languge. (i don't own any of the degrassi stuff. It will be appearent of what I do own.)
1. Ruby

This was the last day of living in her old house. Because today she knew, she was moving. Ruby wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her make up was allover her face and pillow. Ruby looked at her right hand and saw her brown eye shadow and mascara smothered on her hand. "Ah shit." She knew she had finally slept. It had been two weeks since she had a good nights rest. Ivory-skinned hands sailed through her short blonde hair like a storm.

Ruby was moving to Canada in a few hours. This Boston girl had studied everything there was to know about Canada. She assured her self that she would get the hang of the Canadian ways. Insulting anyone there was the last thing wanted. Then again, she could not really help offending anyone. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Everyone else was asleep. Ruby saw her self in the mirror and said, "I look like shit." Her signature ruby eyes moved to her shoulder. An erotic stamp was there screaming its image. 'What a great party.' Thinking to her self, she got undressed and started the shower.

Ten minutes later she got out of the shower and wrapped her self in a starfish riddled towel. The sent of coffee filled her small nose. "Breakfast is ready!" her mother yelled from the kitchen. "Ehh." Ruby grunted. Water dripped from her hair onto the floor. Finally getting into her room Ruby rummaged through a box of clothes. She found a black hoodie, teal tang top, and her tan skirt. Judy yelled once again, "Breakfast is ready!!!" Ruby rolled her eyes "Jeeze, cool your jets fluff and stuff." "Don't talk to me like that." Judy said when Ruby walked into the dining room all ready for the day.

"So … where the hell were you at ten o'clock at night!" Judy spat when she sat the plate on the table. "Well, there isn't any point in lying to you. " She sighed. "I was at Tracie's house. She was having a going away party for me." Judy just frowned even more than she already was. "I'm tired of it Ruby Ann Cohen. Tired of it." A few minutes after there argument Ruby asked, "So, what's the name of this school I'll be going to?" Judy turned from doing the dishes and simply said "Degrassi."


	2. Moving

Everyone was ready to go. Ruby put in her Thrice CD and started the player. The ride to Canada seemed like forever. They made a few pit stops along the way but mostly for gas. Finally the car had arrived at the gateway to Canada. Ruby's father gave the guard what ever he asked for and the guard checked the papers and what not. He handed them back and let the car through. The place seemed so different to Ruby having lived

in Boston her whole life. About two hours of being in Canada she finally saw the school. 'Degrassi' she thought. It wasn't long before she got to her knew home. Next door she saw a teenage girl in all black. She had pink elastics in her auburn hair. "Ruby, were here." Harold, her father, said. "Yeah, we are…" Ruby looked at her surroundings and felt it wouldn't be that easy to adjust.

Her mascara ran down her cheeks. "Dad when will you be back?" Ellie said quietly to her self. She knew it had only been about a half a year since he had left for the war. _"Hey get that box will you?" _ Ellie heard Ruby's mom yell. She wiped her eyes and looked next door. "New neighbors." She smoothed her skirt and got up. Ruby tried to lift her box of clothes but had no luck. Then from behind her she heard Ellie say "Would you like some help? My name is Ellie." Ruby stood up and looked at Ellie. "My name's Ruby and yes I would love some help." "At three we both lift the box all right?" said Ruby with her thick Boston accent. They walked up to the house with Ellie in the back and Ruby in the front. "Excuse me who are you?" Judy asked when she saw them come into the house. "Mom this is Ellie she's are next door neighbor." "Oh, well then it's alright. You seem harmless." Ellie smiled at her pun and didn't let that bother her. "Be nice." Ruby glared at her mother.

They headed up the stairs and dropped the box in the hallway. "I got it from here." Ruby said in a rather dull tone. "Were are you from?" Ellie said. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that what?" Ruby said rubbing her ear. "I said were are you from?" She put her hands together. "I'm from Boston, Massachusetts." Ruby started to push the box down to her chosen room. " I'll just leave now." Ellie started to walk down the stairs when Ruby said " Wait. I'm new to this country I was just thinking you could show me around to some of the cool spots in town." Ruby had her hand on Ellie's shoulder. "Okay." Ellie turned around to look at Ruby. " Don't you wanna wait until you get all your stuff?" Ellie said with a smile. 'A new friend. This is great.' Ellie headed down the stairs.


	3. To the dot

"You know what, screw waiting for my other things. I'm sure my folks will take care of it." Ruby smiled. "Well come on we have things to see and people to meet." Ellie said walking down the stairs again. They got down to the kitchen and walked past Judy with out any remark. "Mom, Ellie here is going to show me some of the cool spots in this town I'll be back later." Ruby said to her mother just as she was closing the door. She knew just hat to do when she really wanted something. When they were almost at the end of her driveway, Judy came to the door and swung it open. "Can I trust you?" she yelled to Ellie. Judy figured since Ruby had no friends here this was a good start. "Yes you can. If she's not back by sun down, well, don't trust me." Ellie said.

"Later mom!" Ruby waved as they headed down the street. "So, were are we going?" Ruby folded her arms. "The dot." She simply responded. "The dot? What is the some sort of club?" Ruby snorted. 'This is probably some half assed attempt to introduce me to her lame gothic type wad friends.' She assumed too much. They went on walking for what seemed like an hour. "Are we there yet?" Ruby was getting annoyed. Ellie started to laugh. "Yes were here." She pointed to the building the was only about two buildings away. "Good because I was getting annoyed." Ruby smiled.

"Here's your coffee." Spinner said plainly and sat the cup on the table. The costumer smiled and took the cup in his hand. Spinner walked away, 'My car, why the hell did she….' His thought trialed off when he looked out the window. 'Who is that with Ellie?' he saw the tall blonde-haired person whose eyes pierced anything she looked at. "Huh." He said silently to himself and went to the back room.

They walked a little further and there they were the dot. "This is just a coffee house not a club." Ellie smiled and she pushed open the door. She had not smiled like that in a while. 'Maybe this is what I need, a new friend.'

They sat at a table near the door. "I'll be right back." Ellie got up and went to order coffee. She paused in mid step; she realized that she did not know how Ruby liked her coffee. She turned her head and asked, "How do you like your coffee?" "What?" Ruby wasn't paying attention. "I like my coffee black." Ruby said quietly. Ellie cringed her face and turned her self directly towards Ruby. "How can you like your coffee that way?" Ruby just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know." Ruby looked out the window. Ellie Turned around and not looking she bumped into Spinner. She backed up her cheeks were bit pink. 'How embarrassing.' "Can I help you?" He had notepad and pen in hand. The incident did not bother him. "Why yes you can." Ellie's cheeks went back to normal.

A minute or to later Ellie sat back down. "Okay, I got you a medium black coffee and I got myself a latté." Ruby sighed and looked at Ellie, " Cool." She taped her fingers on the table. " So tell me more about your self." Ellie said rapping her hand around the other. " Well let me start by telling you about my going away party."


End file.
